


Up a Tree

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But He Will Get Your Cat Out of a Tree, Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Steve Has a Sense of Humor, Steve Rogers May Not Be Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper hasn't met Steve yet. She's starting to have trouble believing he does everything Tony says he does.</p>
<p>Then this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up a Tree

"What is this," she hears Tony say, but Pepper's not really paying attention. She's _hungry_ and she wants to go to lunch and the only thing standing between her and a plate of Cambriolie's best catch of the day is this blasted contract and she has three more pages to finish reading. "What the hell is this? Oh my _god_ , Rogers, you have got to be kidding me right now."  
  
"Tony," she says, "please stop talking to the television, I am trying to focus."  
  
"You're _shitting_ me!" Tony yells.  
  
Pepper sighs and looks up. To her surprise, Tony seems to have completely forgotten he's sitting twenty feet away from her in her office. He's gaping at the television mounted on the wall to the left of her desk, the remote hanging from his hand. She frowns, and curiosity gets the better of her. She gets to her feet, grimacing as stiff muscles protest. "Unbelievable," Tony mutters. " _Unbe-freakin'-lievable_."  
  
"What is?" she asks, coming up behind him.  
  
Tony twists around, the leather making a soft scraping sound against his jeans, his expression widening in surprise. "Oh, Pep, hey."  
  
She nods her head at the TV. "What's going on?" Then, as she's looking, a news-crew shot of a tree cuts to the reporter and— "Is that _Steve_?"  
  
"Technically it's Captain America," Tony says and then, "Ouch, hey, watch it!" as she blindly grabs for the remote control.  
  
She presses the mute button just in time for them to hear, "—nothing really, I was just passing by. Couldn't leave him up there, could I?"  
  
"Oh my god," Pepper says, skirting around the end of the couch and sinking down next to Tony. "Did he—"  
  
"You were here because of the bank robbery that occurred around the corner not twenty minutes ago," the reporter says. "What made you come this way instead of heading back to Stark Tower? We've confirmed that your motorcycle is still sitting amidst the police cars a block in the opposite direction. Were you drawn here by some extrasensory perception?"  
  


Tony snorts and Steve turns pink under his mask. "Well, ah, I guess you could say that. My hearing is pretty good compared to most people's—"  
  
"Oh honestly," Pepper says, clucking. "He's not really like this, is he Tony?"  
  
"I assure you, he is. He's unbearable."  
  
"—you heard Miss Willams' calling and—?"  
  
"She sounded upset," Steve says, shrugging. "I thought maybe one of the fellas from the robbery slipped away. Turns out, she's calling her cat, stuck in that tree."  
  
" _He rescued a little old lady's cat from being stuck in a TREE?_ " Pepper demands.  
  
"A goddamn cat stuck in a tree!" Tony echoes in confirmation, waving his hands wildly. "WHO DOES THAT? People don't actually rescue _cats_ from _trees_. I mean, it's gotta be staged right? No way this happens by coincidence. He's off stopping a _bank robbery_ and then he just takes a little detour when that's handled to rescue Mr. Mittens?! _Seriously_?"  
  


"Hang on," Steve says on screen and holds up a hand politely to stop the reporter mid-question. "Hold that thought, would you?" Then he steps off screen.  
  
Tony holds out his hands in disbelief. "Where's he going?"  
  
The camera pans out, wobbling a little as it turns to the side, a blurry tree coming into the frame with a red, white, and blue form jogging toward it.  
  
"No," Pepper says.  
  
"You're _kidding_ me," Tony groans.  
  
The camera refocuses, just as Steve leaps, spring boarding off of a U.S. Postbox and up into the branches of the tree. "Oh," the reporter says, "oh, it looks like Mr. Mittens climbed back into the tree!"  
  
Steve scoops up the seal-point Persian and hugs it against his chest with one arm, swinging back down easily.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you _again_ , Captain," a little old woman who must be Miss Williams says, hobbling forward.  
  


"Maybe you'd better take him inside now, Miss Williams," Steve says and hands over the cat, which is unceremoniously clutched against the old woman's chest, one paw jutting out, curling and uncurling in obvious displeasure as she rains kisses on its head.  
  
"I think you're right," she says and thanks him again. She hobbles off and the reporter hurries up to Steve. "Wow, Mr. Mittens seems determined to end up in that tree!"  
  
"Can't imagine why," Steve says and his expression is pure innocence, but for the twitch of his mouth. Tony lets out a bark of laughter.  
  
"That was a joke," Pepper says and drags her eyes away from the television. "He made a joke!"  
  
"Yeah," Tony says with a grin, propping his head in his hand. "That's what makes him bearable."


End file.
